powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Time Force Traitor
Time Force Traitor is the twenty-sixth episode of Power Rangers Time Force. Synopsis Steelix, Jen's old Time Force partner, seeks revenge on Jen for getting him locked up. He steals her morpher, fights her on her own, then turns her evil. Wes breaks Jen out of the spell, and all of the Rangers defeat Steelix. Plot While the Rangers lug around heavy boxes on a job, Jen gets the feeling that she is being watched. Later that night, after accidentally knocking over some eggs while making cookies with Wes, she goes to buy some more and is attacked by a stranger on her way back. As soon as she gets back home, she contacts Captain Logan, and tells him that Steelix has been unfrozen. He tells her to be careful. Lucas tells Wes that Steelix was Jen's first partner, who betrayed Time Force by selling secret information to Ransik for money on the side. When Jen found out, she brought him in. Steelix was sentenced to cryo-freeze, and swore vengeance on Jen, Over at Time Force HQ, Captain Logan tells the mystery man that Steelix has been released. When the Rangers try to set up Steelix, Jen is greeted by a jack in the box of Steelix, telling her to meet him that night at a warehouse. Jen sneaks off to the warehouse without telling the Rangers, and has a rumble with her old partner. She manages to knock him away and grab her morpher, but he comes back with his gun. He sprays Jen with some kind of gas, and then bolts when the Rangers bust into the warehouse. Wes tends to Jen, and tells the others to go after Steelix. Jen wakes up evil, and begins beating up Wes, He locks her in a hug, and reminds her of how she trusts him, breaking her out of her haze. Outside, the Rangers battle Steelix. Wes and Jen morph, and join the others against Steelix. Eric shows up in enough time to shoot the weapon out of Steelix's hand. Steelix then calls the Cyclobots and while the Rangers fight them, Jen single handedly takes down Steelix. He grows into a giant, and attacks with incredible firepower. The Rangers attack with the Shadow Force Megazord and the Q-Rex. Steelix nearly wins, but Wes knocks his gun from his hand with a blast. With Steelix disarmed, Wes orders Eric to leave the capture to them and then freezes Steelix with a Time Target attack. Jen celebrates Steelix's capture by baking some cookies for Wes, which turn out to be horrible. As the mystery man studies his screen, he comments on how the future is shifting, and that it's time for him to get involved. Cast *Jason Faunt as Wesley Collins (Red Time Force Ranger 2)/Alex/Mystery Man *Michael Copon as Lucas Kendall (Blue Time Force Ranger) *Kevin Kleinberg as Trip (Green Time Force Ranger) *Deborah Estelle Phillips as Katie Walker (Yellow Time Force Ranger) *Erin Cahill as Jen Scotts (Pink Time Force Ranger) *Daniel Southworth as Eric Myers (Quantum Ranger) *Edward Albert as Mr. Collins (credit only) *Vernon Wells as Ransik *Kate Sheldon as Nadira (credit only) *J.W. Myers as Steelix (voice) *Roy Werner as Captain Logan *Brianne Siddall as Circuit (voice) Notes *This marks the final appearance of Captain Logan, though he is mentioned in the Wild Force episode Reinforcements from the Future. *It's revealed Time Force hired other species besides humans. **Steelix was a mutant, but an officer of Time Force. However because he was a dirty cop he got arrested for stealing and selling top secret information to Ransik. *Junk food does not exist in 3000. *This is the final story to feature Jen's past in Time Force as a theme. *Jen is the second Time Force Ranger who personally knows a mutant (Steelix), the first is Lucas with Dash. *Kate Sheldon (Nadira) does not appear in this episode and Ransik only appears in a flashback when it is shown that Steelix sold secret information to him. See Also (fight footage & story) Category:Episode Category:Time Force Category:Viewer discretion advised